I'll Give You the World!
by Higashino Ruuya
Summary: Len lost a bet with Rin, and he is Rin's servant now, what will happen next? sisterfics with Bigmouth12349, UPDATE CHAPTER 2: The Amusement Park
1. Chapter 1

**A/N : sorry for late publishing! when I uploaded it, some words were missing. Holy crap DX I tried to fix it up... SOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY! m(_;_;)m *bows***

**nb : it will better if you read this through your cellphone ~**

**this is my first fanfic I have written, and also a sisterfic with Big-chan! X3 ..huh? You don't know her? Oh, okay.. Just search her with pen name Bigmouth12349! x] I'm writing Len's POV, and she is writing Rin's! Anyways, hope you like this story, and please understanding about my failures. I'm just a human. Tee-hee! XDD**

**~Ruuya~**

**Warnings : typos, grammar, weird, fail? ._.**

**Disclaimer : When can I have vocaloid? *gloomy* *********sit in the corner*******

* * *

Rin and I were hiding, watching at Kaito. He was whimpering to Meiko-nee.

"Mei-chaaaan! Hurry up and put away the groceries!"

Meiko glanced at Kaito, who looking at a certain bag with wide blue eyes. "Kaito, relax. You're acting like a child."

"B-but... the ice cream will melt..."

"It'll hold until you finish helping me. Now come on."

Oh my, the blue haired man and his obsession with ice-cream. He really looked like an idiot.

Is ice-cream really that important to him?

I heard Rin was giggling quietly. Suddenly, she grabbed my hand, leading me to our room. She immediately closed the door, and then we both bursted into laughter. It looked like she couldn't stop it. I looked at her; oh God she was very cute!

Have I told you before that I had a crush with her?

...Okay, now you found about it.

"M-man... Kaito is so funny!" she glanced at me. "He acts more shota than you sometimes, Len."

My eyes widened. Crap, I hate when she started to tease me!

"Riinnnn! I'm a man!" I pouted, but instead she bursted into a huge laughing fit.

"Okay, I lied—**no** **one** acts more shota than you. Of course, you have the looks to back it up!" She said with laughing, and then suddenly she pinched my cheeks.

"Rin! That's hurts!" I try to smack away her hands on my cheeks, but crap! She immediately removed her hands, and I slapped my own cheeks.

"OUCH!"

"Pffftt..." She held her stomach, laughing really, really hard.

Shit! My head filled up with anger. I yelled, "I am so not shota, Rin! I'm fourteen, I shouldn't be called that anymore!"

"Says the kid who ran around dressed up like inari..."

Damn, she teased me! Okay, she had more devilish side behind her cute and innocent angelic face! I didn't understand how I fell in love with her...

I shouted to her, "Hey! You did, too! We were only five!"

"Yeah, but it was cute when I did it." She walked to bed, laying on it.

"Seriously, Len, **I'm more of a man** than you are!" She closed her eyes, chuckling.

…

I felt like a 10-ton weight was falling on my head.

What. did. she. say?

She.

was.

more.

of.

a man.

than.

**ME?**

I ran onto the bed, and tackled her.

She gasped, shocked, "Augh! Len! What the hell?" She tried to push me off, but I didn't let her.

I shouted, our eyes were meeting. "I'll prove that I'm more of a man than you!"

But insteadly she was giggling, and I couldn't believe what her saying.

"So... you're trying to prove that you're more of a man than me... by getting on top of me... **in bed**?"

…

I immediately realized what position we were in.

Oops.

"Oh, Lenny, I had no idea you felt that way~!"

My face burst into red blush, "I didn't mean like that—you know it!"

Suddenly Meiko-nee opened our door, "Rin! Len! Do you guys-" her words stopped when she was staring at us, still the same position—you know what—as before.

I watched Meiko-nee's jaw drop.

.

.

.

.

.

"Umm... Have I bothered you two? I'll just come back later, then..."

It looked like she had a huge shock. I immediately rushed off from our position, trying to explain it to her. My face turned into a red tomato. "Meiko-nee! It wasn't what it..." but unfortunately she walked away. Then I turned my gaze towards Rin.

Crap.

She. was. **laughing.**

I yelled, "Rin! Stop laughing!"

"Oh my G-god, Len... your f-f-fac-c-ce..." looked like she was tormented with her laughing, she started rolling around on the floor, laughing hysterically.

"Rin! This is bad! When Meiko-nee gets drunk, she'll tell everyone!" I shouted panickly.

But she just chuckled. "Aww, Lenny, don't worry about it! No one really takes what Meiko-nee says seriously! Remember when she said she saw you and Kaito together?"

I frowned. "Vividly. I had bruises for a week."

"But no one believed her, right?"

I thought for a while, smiling happily. "Yeah, I guess!"

"Hey, Len?" she called me.

I turned my gaze to her, "Yeah?"

"You look **really** shota when you pout like you were before."

.

.

.

.

.

.

"RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNN!"

"What, Len, are you gonna tackle me again? Maybe Luka-onee will come and see this time! Or Neru! That would be great! Then that little tsundere would leave you alone..."

...Wait, what?

She was happy if Neru didn't talk to me?

So.. she was bothered by Neru?

It felt like a lightbulb clicked on over my head.

I smirked, realizing the meaning of words she had said. "Why does Neru bother you when she goes after me, Rin-Rin? Are you... **jealous**?" I said, emphasizing in the word 'jealous'.

Now, her face turned into a pink blush. I chuckled, maybe I was right!

But suddenly she smiled, "Nee, Len-kun, I can **prove that I'm more** **manly** than you!"

I shocked, she wanted to prove it? But what would she do?

"W-what?"

She rushed off to the desk, swiping away everything from it. Including a sheet of music for our new song!

I panicked, shouting. "Rin! That was sheet music for our new-"

"Arm wrestle. You. Me. Now." She cut my words before I finished it, and put her elbow on the newly empty desk.

My eyes widened, arm wrestle? Oh crap..

"W-what? No!" I had known that I would lose if I did it, cause she was stronger than me!

She laughed, taking her arm away. "I knew it! You're chicken!"

Damn, she mocked me! My head filled up with anger, causing me to not think straight anymore.

"I AM NOT!" I yelled, putting my arm on the table, "Let's do this!"

She smirked, taking my hand in hers. "Okay... hey, let's make this interesting."

I had a bad feeling about this.

"How so?"

"Whoever loses... has to be the other's slave for a week."

My eyes widened. What?

A slave?

That was really shitty bet.. but if I won, Rin would be my slave for a week!

"What's wrong, Len-kun? Scared?"

I shook my head, shocked away from my thoughts. I frowned, taking her hand more tightly. "No way!"

She had an evil smirk in her face.

"Okay, then... 1... 2... 3... GO!"

I immediately pushed forward with all my strength. Her hand slipped backwards about an inch.

_Great!_ I thought.

But then she put some force behind it. I tried to push her hand more, but she just smirked, bringing our hands up to where they started. I gasped, closing my eyes.

Damn, I couldn't lose now! Or she would make me her slave!

I tried to push her hand off, but she really was stronger than me! My arm was getting closer, closer, and closer to the desk.

"No..." I muttered. My arm tried to struggle, but it didn't work.

.

.

.

.

.

.

I felt my arm laying on the desk.

Crap.

"I win, Len-kun! You know what that means!" Her lips curved into a smile. A really** scary** smile.

I felt tears filling my eyes. But no, no, no! I CAN'T CRY NOW! That would make her want to mock me more!

I sighed, "Oh, no... Rin..."

She put a finger on my lips, silencing me.

She sang her words. "Oh, no, Len-kun. For the next week, you can call me 'Ohime-sama!' "

Double crap.

* * *

Saturday, 7/02/2011

Dear journal,

Today was a great day, until Rin asked me to have an arm-wrestle.

She wanted to prove that she was more manly than me.

You know, it was embarrassing enough that I lost, because I'm a guy.

And then, it became worse because now I must be her slave for a week! It's awful!

... Okay, maybe I'm a little happy. Just a little.

...

THANK YOU GOD I'M HER SLAVE NOW!

I LOVE YOU MY OHIME-SAMA!

-Len

* * *

**Readers : …...**

**Ruuya : I've warned you about this before, right? This story will be really fail if I am who write it! I hope Big-chan will understand..**

**Narrator : Yeah, cause you always messed it up. Your style to tell the story is totally different with Big-chan! She tells it politely.. Why don't you try to imitate her?**

**Ruuya : hohohohohoho ~ *acting like sadako***

**Narrator : *jawdrops* ..fail author.. *sigh* why must I have an author like her?**

**Ruuya : cause that's your fate.**

**Len : HEY AUTHOR, YOUR STORY IS REALLY LIKE A HECK! WHY MUST I LOSE IN ARM WRESTLE WITH RIN? AND, WHAT THE HECK IS THE FUCKING JOURNAL?**

**Ruuya : cause I and Big-chan wanted to ~ *grin* oh shut up Lenny, you're really a tsundere!**

**Len : I'M NOT A TSUNDERE!**

**Ruuya : if you're not, then confess your feelings to Rinny! *smirk***

**Len : *blushing* uh.. wh-what do you mean? Confess what? I don't need to confess anything to her!**

**Ruuya : hmm? What did you say? No. need. to confess. anything. to. Rin? Ha, I got it! You aren't brave to do it? Pathetic shota! *severus snape style***

**Len : sh-shut up! Damn you called me a shota! *glare***

**Ruuya : Lenny-kins, your face is like a tomato now ~ anyways, would you like to review this.. readers? *puppy eyes***

**Len : No! Never do it! *stuck a tongue***

**Ruuya : *holding a brick* do you still want to see a sunrise tomorrow?**

**Narrator : it seems her yandere mode is actived now.**

**Ruuya : Shut up narrator.**

**Narrator : . . . . . *locking own mouth***

**Len : *gulp* *muttering* this author is really as a jerk.. wa-wait, don't throw the bricks to me! GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH! S-stop, stop it! Readers, please review for save my life!**

**Ruuya & Bigmouth12349 : Anyways, review please ~ if you have any critics, just tell me! Cause this story will continue! X33**

**Narrator : this fail story?**


	2. Chapter 2 : Imitation Black

**Warnings : typos, grammars,**** tenses, FAIL.**

**A/N : wohooo, it is my first chapt, and 4 reviews? Yay! Thank you so much~~~~ I love you all! *wiped tears* *hug* XD okay then, here is the 2nd chapt! Hope you'll like it, enjoy~! ^w^**

**Disclaimer : Yamaha corp ~ don't you want to give me a vocaloid? *puppy eyes*  
**

**

* * *

**

**I'll Give You The World – Chapter 2**

**The first day of Len's torment as Rin's servant : Imitation Black**

**

* * *

**

"Ugh.." I groaned, opening my eyes lazily.

_...Why does my face feel so hot?_

I was confused, but then I got it.

While I was sleeping, the sunlight poured onto my face through the window!

I woke up slowly and yawning, rubbing the back of my head and causing my hair to look even more messy.

It felt wet, and no wonder! I had been sweating enough...

Usually, I'm not a morning person, but it felt really uncomfortable to lie back down again with my wet hair, and I also had to pee.

I sighed, and sat up lazily on my bed. Slowly, I walked into the bathroom.

The door wasn't locked, so I opened the door.

I was still sleepy, but my eyes widened when I saw what was waiting for me in there.

There was Rin in the bathtub. Her body was covered with bubbles, and she looked like she was really enjoying herself.

... _Am I dreaming now?_

Suddenly her gaze turned towards me.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!"

I gasped, realizing what was happening. Her face turned as red as a tomato, and I felt blood dripping from my nose. Man, I got a nosebleed from seeing Rin like that!

She immediately grabbed a towel, holding it in front of herself frantically.

"LEN! YOU FREAKING PERVERT!"

Suddenly, she smacked me, giving me a red-mark-hand across my face.

"OUCH!"

I covered my nose, more blood coming from it.

"R-Rin.."

I was speechless; I couldn't say anything to explain it to her. Maybe I was stunned by her slap. I thought my senses were numb.

I looked at her face; she seemed **so angry** with me.

Oh God.

"That's Ohime-sama to you, shota," she said.

"And that bloody nose better be from me slapping you!" Those were her last words as she slammed the door.

I was still speechless, until I heard Miku-nee's perky voice come out, shocking me away from what was happened. "You guys~! Is everything all right in there?" She asked, opening our door.

Crap, this wasn't good!

"Hn? Len? What was happened? Why are you covering your nose? Oh wait.. why is it bleeding? Has Rin-chan slapped you?" She asked curiously.

Shoot.

_You really have a good sense, Miku-nee..._ I thought silently.

But for God's sake, I wouldn't let her know about it.

That was REALLY EMBARRASSING!

And if Miku-nee knew found out, I was sure if **RIN WOULD TEAR ME INTO PIECES**!

I stared at her, chuckling nervously.

"Ah, n-no, no! This isn't like that, Miku-nee! Err.. I just fell off from the bed as Rin's screaming, cause she saw a spider on her precious shirt!" I lied as I could, hoping Miku-nee would believe it.

Miku-nee looked at me, then she nodded her head. "Ohhhh... okay then! I was just wondering if Rin-chan was hurt... her screaming like that and all... But if it was just a spider, I guess it's okay. Spiders are scary!" she sang her words.

Suddenly a high-pitch voice came out from the bathroom.

"IT WAS LEN-KUN'S SCREAMING, NOT ME!"

I felt like an arrow was stabbing out through my head.

I heard Miku-nee giggling, "Oh, Lenny~! I never thought that your screaming was so sweet like that~!" I almost threw a brick at her head as she walked out from our room cheerfully.

I stood up in front of the bathroom, calling Rin.

"Ri—"

"OHIME-SAMA!"

Ohime-sama? She wanted to be called that? I couldn't do anything but what she said, though, since I'm her servant now..

SHITTY BET!

"Ohime-sama, why'd you do that?" My voice was whiny, and I felt tears filling out my eyes.

I really hated this. Okay, maybe it was my fault making Rin angry like that.. BUT THAT **WASN'T ALL MY FAULT**!

WHY DIDN'T SHE LOCK THE DOOR?

Then she replied, "Because you getting scared of a spider is way more believable than me getting scared by one. Unless you want me to tell everyone that you walked in on me n-"

"N-NO! That's alright!" I screamed, cutting off her words.

"Good. Now shut up and let me get dressed!"

I was speechless.

... Didn't she feel any embarrassment about that? Or... there was something that happened with her brain? If she told it to everyone, I would be labeled as a pervert!

A few minutes then, she opened the door, glaring at me. "Okay, now it's all yours." she pushed past me, smirking.

Looking at her damned-cute face, I felt a blush coming out on my cheeks. But, suddenly, I remembered why I had to go to the bathroom in the first place. I rushed out into it quickly, I hoped my kidneys were still okay!

* * *

I walked out of the bathroom, fully dressed.

Ah~! Taking a bath made me feel much better!

I looked at Rin, who was holding a sheet of music, and smirking as an evil at me.

I had a bad feeling about this.

I slowly walked to her.

"So wh—ah!" She grabbed my hand tightly—almost breaking it—and dragged me out of our room. She held a sheet of music in her other hand, I was struggling as I tried to see the title.

What was written on it? Imi.. Imita..

What could it be? I couldn't quite make it out.

Suddenly, a gust of wind came, flipping the sheet so I could see it clearly.

**IMITATION BLACK.**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

For some reason, my bad feeling got worse.

* * *

"R-Rin, wha—"

She quickly cut my words, "call me Ohime-sama, dammit!"

"Ohime-sama, then.. What the hell are you doing?" I grumbled as she dragged me into the kitchen. To my surprise, Master was there!

I could almost feel a bad thing staring at me, waiting for it's turn to show off..

"Oh, good morning, Len-kun, Rin-chan." He waved, smiling. He was sitting at the head of the table, and his face was obscured by shadows. It was weird—we never really saw his face! Actually, I never cared too much about it.

"Good Morning, Master-sama!" Rin greeted back, waving the sheet music in front of me. Her face really looked evil to me.

"About this song, 'Imitation Black,' I-"

"Look, Rin, I know it's a bit weird, but-" Gakupo quickly cut her words, but she immediately broke in. Her lips turned into a wide smile.

"I think Len should sing my part."

Shocked silence greeted this.

My nightmare became true.

Kiyoteru looked surprised, and he's a pretty calm guy most of the time!

Kaito looked confused, "Ummm... isn't 'Imitation Black' a love song?"

Rin smiled cheerfully.

"Yeah, but think about it! Forbidden love is always a good topic, but it's even better when it's gay! Look how well 'Magnet' did!"

"..Kiyoteru-sensei, what does 'gay' mean?" Yuki asked quietly.

I stared at Kiyoteru, who looked like he was too confused to answer her question.

"Rin-chan, I'll admit that it's a good idea, but... we already have the outfits all made for 'Imitation Black.' "

"So? Len and I are the same size..."

"Yeah... but your outfit is a dress."

My lips curved into a smile.

_NICE, GAKUPO!_ I thought.

She stayed silent for a moment, then shrugged.

A few moments later, her statement made me having a heart-attack.

"So, Len will crossdress. It's not the first time."

I gasped, my jaw dropping.

Master looked confused, as did pretty much everyone else at the breakfast table.

"What makes you think Len-kun will agree to all of this?" he asked.

"Oh, Len-kun here has no choice. He lost a bet with me, and for the next week, he's my servant and must do everything that I say!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

There was a long silence, until Meiko-nee's chuckling broke it.

"Oh, Len-kun, you're in for a long, looong week."

* * *

Recording started after breakfast, the solos went first. Master always made a point to try to give everyone at least one song to sing, even if it was just a cover.

Miku-nee had a new one called 'Shut up and Feel my Vibes', and Kiyoteru had his hands over Yuki's ears for most of that one.

Luka-nee went next, with a song called 'Secret'.

It was in English, I didn't understand it, but from it's tune I guessed it was one of her sad and touching songs—but really cool.

Does she never sing a normal song, besides 'Luka-Luka Night Fever?'

The next, was Rin. She sang 'Pink Spider', the tune was almost a cutesy as the words.

I sweatdropped, covering my mouth, and tried to hide my laughing. It really wasn't suitable to her—especially with her devious side—I think 'Daughter of Evil' was more suitable for her!

Kaito sang 'Uninstall' next. It was yandere. I thought if it would be better he singing his 'Another-World Is Mine' with his pedo-ish face..

Then was my turn, I sang a song called 'No Thank You'.

But when I was singing it, suddenly I heard Rin busted into hard laughing, as she was rolling around on the floor!

Crap.

Gakupo sang a song called 'Breathe' next. Yuki had a song called 'Shooting Star'. That was it for actual new songs. The other vocaloids did covers of 'Love is War' and 'Rolling Girl'.

Duets were next. Rin and I did ours, then Miku and Kaito did one called 'Crazy Clown'.

When I was enjoying their performance, someone tapped my shoulder.

I turned my gaze, it was Meiko-nee, smiling innocently. I smiled back to her, as I noticed something.

..._wait, what is she holding?_

My God,

no,

no,

NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

* * *

I couldn't believe what Meiko-nee had done with me.

I was in the recording studio with Meiko-nee, Gumi, Miki and all the other vocaloids.

They stared at me, speechless.

Kaito and Gakupo had a huge shock, as they looking at me.

No wonder, because I was now in a **GOTHLOLI **dress, which had a purple-black color and fulled with frills. My hair was tied into a high ponytail with a black-thin ribbon. Fortunately, Meiko-nee didn't put any make-up to my face, but I really felt like a jester now.

Gakupo walked towards me, smirking.

"Wow, it really fits with you, Lenny-kins~"

"Yeah, I never thought that you're** cuter** than Rin! You aren't a shota, but you're such a **loli** now." Kaito added, showing his pedo-ish face.

I shivered, giving the two pedophiles a death-glare.

Man, this is creepy. Absolutely creepy.

The opening strains of "Imitation Black" was played, and I began to sing, between the two pedophiles.

Suddenly the door banged harshly, a girl with huge white bow rushed in.

Crap.

She was staring at me, her eyes widened.

She looked like she was really torturing, holding back her laughter.

Meiko raised a bottle of sake, screaming.

"Looking good, Len-_chan_!"

They busted into hard laughter.

"Meiko... nee... that's... m-m-mean!" Gumi managed to get out in between laughs.

"Mean and **hilarious**!" Rin added, making everyone laugh again. Miki pull out her phone, turned it towards me.

"Smile for the camera, Len-kun!"

I sang as I glared at Rin—who was laughing hysterically.

_DAMN YOU RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNN!_

"Man, I'm texting this picture to Teto. The utaus have **got** to see this!" Miki claimed.

"I'll text it to Haku so the fanmades get it!" Meiko-nee added.

"I'll text Sonika so the Engloids get it, too!" Gumi glanced at her phone.

My face heated up, I was sure it turning into a tomato, and I felt like my ears burning.

* * *

Finally, thank God, the recording was all finished!

I rushed out into the dressing room, quickly getting back my precious shirt.

I grabbed and hugging it tightly.

_Ohh how I missed you my shirt.. I will never leave you alone again!_

Then I walked out and went to Rin, grumbling.

"That was awful.." I pouted.

She rolled her eyes. "Aw, come on. Like you've **never **had to wear a dress or sing a yaoi song before?"

Heck.

"Not at the same time!" I yelled.

"Quit complaining. Besides, you looked so danged cute!"

...cute?

A red blush came out in my cheeks, but she suddenly pinched it.

Maybe it was a bit stinging, but I really enjoyed it.. but she quickly pulled her hands out.

Her lips curved a smile, then she sang.

"Let's get to sleep, Len-kun: one day down, **six** to go."

I felt everything turn black.

* * *

**So.. do you like it?  
**

**If you like it, just press the 'Review' button over here :3 *grin*  
**

**and the critics are accepted too~ ^w^**

**sorry I didn't add the Len's diary for this chapt~ he passed off now, so I couldn't copy it! XD  
**

***shot*  
**


	3. Chapter 3 : The Amusement Park

**Warnings : typos, grammars, tenses, FAIL.**

**A/N : woah, sorry for late updating! OwO it was really a loooooong time, wasn't it? I had some exams.. My school is really suck QAQ well, did you like Len's crossdressing before? yeah, Kaito and Gakupo are totally pedo ~ XD  
**

**Disclaimer : Yamaha corp ~ don't you want to give me a vocaloid?**

**I'll Give You The World - Chapter 3**

**The second day of Len's torment as Rin's servant : The Amusement Park**

**~Enjoy~**

**

* * *

**

"-en.."

…

"Len.."

.. Who..?

"Len..?"

..Rin?

"Len, can you hear me?"

Slowly I opened my eyes. On my right side, Rin was looking at me worriedly.

"Rin..?"

"Finally, you're awake." she said cheerfully, hugging me.

I felt blush coming out from my cheeks.

"R-Rin?"

Was... was she hugging me?

Was I dreaming?

I hugged her back tightly, rubbing her hair. Her blonde hair was so silky and soft, and it smelled like an orange. How sweet she is..

I turned my gaze, looking around of me. We were in a beautiful meadow, which had so many flowers on it. The wind blew our hair and spread the smell of flowers. It felt so peaceful there, especially when I was with Rin.

I enjoyed that place for a while, until a mysterious person appeared in front of us. His body was covered by a black robe, and he wore a silver mask covering a half of his face. I just could see his blonde hair, which was the same as ours, blown by the wind, but his hair was shorter, and it wasn't messy like mine. He also wore 4 white-clips on his bangs.

...Wait, why did it seem so familiar to me..?

Who was he?

He walked towards us, smirking at me. "I'll never let you be with Rin, little shota. She is mine~!" As he said, suddenly Rin rushed out of my embrace, and walked towards him immediately. My eyes widened, I dropped my jaw as I looked at them.

Rin said innocently, "Sorry, Len~! I guess I'm in a hurry now! I'm his fiancee and our wedding will begin in a moment! It will be okay if I leave you alone now, right? See ya!"

Suddenly a golden chariot appeared from somewhere—it was really unbelievable. Then the mysterious person and Rin's clothes changed into the glamour wedding clothes. He held Rin, carrying her into the golden chariot.

He gave me a smirk as he said softly, "Goodbye, pathetic shota~!"

Rin waved her hands out from the window, and yelled cheerfully, "Bye-bye Lenny! I'd be happy if you came to our wedding party! I'll wait for you to come!"

"No, Rin! Don't go with him! Rin!" I shouted as they went away.

Their shadow disappeared slowly.

"Rin.."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" I shouted as I woke up from my dream. I gasped, shivering.

Man.. That was the worst nightmare I ever had!

Rin was going to marry someone, what the hell was that? As you know, I would never let Rin marry anyone but me! And.. and.. who was the person in my nightmare? He seemed so familiar to me, like we had been met before..

I turned my gaze towards Rin—on the other bed—who was still sleeping peacefully with her innocent-angelic face. Thanked God she didn't hear my screaming!

I huffed, then I looked at the clock.

9:12 a.m.

My eyes widened.

Crap, I woke up too late! That meant breakfast was already done!

I rushed over to Rin, shaking her body violently, "Rin! Time to wake up!"

"Nnnn... too early..." She rolled over, pulling her pillow over her head.

I poked her, yelling. "Rin, we actually woke up an hour late. Everyone's already done with breakfast!"

Her eyes opened.

"Oh... you're right." she muttered, yawning lazily.

"Carry me to the kitchen, okay?"

"What?"

"I'm** tired**. Carry me to the kitchen. Then make me something to eat," she growled, emphasizing on the word 'tired'.

I forgot how scary Rin was when she was angry.

"B-But you aren't dressed yet, Rin!"

"What's my name, Len-kun?"

Damn.

"Ohime-sama."

"Right. Now carry me to the kitchen!"

Crap..

I put one of my arm under her knees and the other behind her back. I tried to lift her up, but, man, she was too heavy! My arms were shaking; I could only carry her for a few steps. Then I felt my feet losing its balance.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaack!"

"OW! Dammit, Len!" She rubbed her head, looking at me angrily. "You can't even carry me! AND YOU WONDER WHY I CALL YOU SHOTA? " She sat up, pointing at me.

I pouted, "You're the same size as me, Rin! You try picking up someone who weighs as much as you!"

She raised an eyebrow, standing up. Without saying a word, she lifted me up easily!

"Hey!"

"You were saying?"

"Rin! Let me walk by myself!"

"No way."

"Rin!"

"Didn't you hear what I said before? And my name is ohime-sama!"

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU CARRYING ME LIKE THIS?"

"Shut up, shota. You can't carry me to the kitchen, can't you? Now, you deserve your shota-ness." She said sarcastically.

My face heated up, and I was sure it turning red. I gritted my teeth. It was damned embarrassing for me!

First, I'm a **guy.**

Second, she carried me in **bridal style**.

And third, Meiko-nee was **there**.

I could see she was holding her laugh back.

"Dawww, aren't you a cute little tomato? Now make me breakfast!" She smirked at me playfully, dropping me on my feet.

"... Yes, ohime-sama.." I growled to her, walking to the kitchen to make something.

... What should I make? I couldn't cook at all!

I opened the refrigerator, looking for what I needed. There were leeks, sake, tuna, ice-cream.. ugh, wasn't there something easy to cook? Then my gaze turned to the eggs.

._. Maybe making omelette will be good_, I sighed.

I was on my own business when Meiko-nee chuckled, "Do you make him call you that?"

"Yup!" Rin said innocently.

_I heard that_... I grumbled, as I taking the eggs away from the refrigerator.

"What about while you're h-"

"Rin-chan~! Len-kun! Did you hear?" MIku-nee suddenly appeared, cutting her words off. She waved to us, looked like she was going to explode with excitement.

"What?" Rin and I asked in unison, as I thought about how to cook the omelette. I looked around, and there was something that caught my eyes.

"Master-sama is taking us to an amusement park today!"

"Really? That's awesome!" Rin smiled widely. Miku-nee opened her mouth to say something, but..

A flame busted out from the toaster.

"WHOA!"

Meiko-nee moved so quickly, grabbing a fire extinguisher and quickly putting out the flames, leaving the toaster smoking. "What the hell were you making, Len?"

"An omelette..." I said slowly, Rin smacked me on my head.

"You don't put eggs in the toaster, you stupid shota!" she yelled. It seemed like she was really pissed off. "What a **useless** servant you are. I'm eating an orange."

.

.

.

.

I felt like my head was struck by thunder. I gasped, my face paled.

.. Useless..?

Was I..?

It seemed like a sharp knife stabbing out through my heart.

**You. are. useless.**

**Useless.**

**Useless.**

**Useless.**

Those words still echoed in my head.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Meiko and Miku walked out, talking, and left me and Rin alone in the kitchen.

Then she walked towards me—who was sitting in the corner—raising one of her eyebrows. "Well? Aren't you going to eat a banana or something?" she asked.

I avoided having an eye contact with her. It was no wonder why, my eyes were filled with tears—and I tried to hide it from her.

"... You called me useless.." I said with trembling voice.

Her eyes widened. "Correction: I called you a useless servant. When you aren't a servant, you have plenty uses. Now quit whining and eat." She said as she patted my hair. She looked like she felt a bit guilty for calling me useless. I nodded weakly, just following what she said.

* * *

After we ate, we went into our room to get dressed. I was fully dressed when Rin walked out from the bathroom, saying, "You ready?"

I nodded, then looking at her. As I stared at her empty hand, suddenly my right hand reached out and held it!

"What's that all about?" Rin questioned, her face in front of mine.

Damn, I couldn't face her like that! I avoided her, staring towards the ground. "I just felt like holding it, is all."

Then Yuki's yelling startled us.

"Rin-onee! Len-onii! Hurry! Everyone's waiting on you!" Yuki was jumping up and down at the end of the hallway, biting her lip nervously. Kiyoteru scooped her up. "Relax, Yuki." He set the little girl to sit on his shoulders.

The rest of the vocaloids were gathered in the living room. Master was sitting in a big armchair.

Kaito, Meiko-nee, Miku-nee, and Luka-nee were all sitting on the biggest couch we had. Meiko-nee looked like she was attempting to strangle Kaito with his own scarf, while Miku-nee was frantically beating at Meiko-nee's hands with a leek.

I wonder where she got that leek? Cause it wasn't like the usual leeks –thin and soft—since its diameter was about 10cm.

Gakupo was standing next to Luka-nee, trying to convince her to sit on his lap. Then I heard Gakupo's pathetic screaming.

Poor Gakupo.

Gumi and Miki were sitting on the smaller couch, chattering quietly.

"It took you two long enough." Meiko-nee let go of Kaito's scarf, letting the blunet get some air.

"Gomen, Meiko-nee." Meanwhile, Rin and I were on a roll when it came to speaking in unison.

"It doesn't matter, you're here now. Let's go~!" Master said with a cheerful tone.

"Yay!" Luka-nee jumped in surprise as Miku-nee let out an excited squeal right by her ear.

Yep, the car ride was crazy after all. Meiko-nee had somehow managed to smuggle alcohol into the car and started singing "World is Mine." Miku-nee started singing along, to try and mask the horridness. Kaito was cowering in his seat, expecting Meiko-nee to start strangling him at any moment.

Gumi spent most of the car ride with her hands plastered over her ears, while Miki stared off into space. Luka-nee had her nose in a book, and Gakupo lied next to her as he had bruises. Kiyoteru spent the entire trip trying to calm Yuki, who was asking "Are we there yet?" every five minutes. Then, what were Rin and I doing?

"Riiinnn! I'm not a shota!"

As you had predicted, she was mocking me again about my shota-ness.

"It's Ohime-sama, and yes, you are the shota-est shota who ever... shota'd."

"Rrrr-Ohime-sama, I dare you to call me a shota one. more. time."

"Shota, shota, shooota ~ sho-ack! Len! GIMME BACK MY ORANGE!"

"Are we there yet?"

"Calm down, Yuki."

"Sekaaaiiii de, ichiban ohime-samaaaa~!"

"Hehe, that's what you have to call me, Len! The world is totally mine!"

"Ugh, are we there yet?"

"Calm down, Yu-wait, Gumi, was that you?"

"Yup."

Eventually, we managed to get to the amusement park.

"Ah! Finally!" Gumi rushed out of the car, looking like she could have kissed the pavement of the parking lot. No wonder, I thought I had to vomit.

Kaito was the next out, still fearful of Meiko-nee's wrath. "Ah! Mei-chan, watch out!" Kaito caught Meiko-nee as she stumbled. She grabbed onto his scarf for balance, unintentionally strangling him. "A-ack! Mei-chan..." Kaito's face began to turn roughly the same color as his hair. Meiko-nee seemed to find her balance, and let go of the scarf.

"Neee, is Haku-chaan gonna be here? I want mah drinkin' buddy!" She pulled yet another bottle of Sake out of the car and opened it. And surprisingly, I could see Master's sweatdropping although his face was covered by a black shadow.

"The fanmades and the utaus won't be joining us."

Well, I didn't care too much about that, as we gathered enough attention as it was! People were already staring. Some otakus pulled their cameras out, starting to take our picture like an experienced stalker.

Rin held my hand, dragging me as she looked around, trying to figure out what would be the most fun. Then she pointed in a place which looked creepy.

"Len-kun! Let's go to the haunted house!" She said as she pulled me into that place.

I gasped.

Haunted house? My God, I really hate that sort of thing! Did you know that I was hiding under the blanket when I watched Rin's PV 'Fear Garden'?

I gulped, "R-I mean, Ohime-sama, are you sure? It looks kinda scary..."

"It totally is not! Are you scaaared, Len-kun?" she teased me.

I blinked, and a word came out from my mouth without my control.

"No!"

"Good. Because as your ohime-sama, I order you to go into the haunted house with me."

My face paled.

_LEN, HOW STUPID YOU ARE! _I smacked my own head.

The people in front of us recognized us, I could hear their screaming hysterically.

"Hey, aren't they the Kagamine twins?"

"What? Where? Oh.. Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Len-kuuuuun! He is so cuuuteeeeeeeee!"

"Hey Kagamines! May I take your picture together?"

"Rin! Len! I'm always waiting for your new songs!"

"Rin-chan! Would you like to marry me?"

I immediately gave my death-glare at the one who asked that.

Then one of them walked towards us, "I can't believe we're going to ride a haunted house ride with the real-live Kagamine twins!"

I tilted my head, "Ride? You mean we don't just walk around?"

"Nope! You get strapped into a roller-coaster-car-thingy."

.

.

.

.

.

.

Another crap.

Soon we were at the front of the line. I was sure my face turning green as the lap bar was pulled down over us.

"Hey, we got the front car! Isn't that lucky, Len-kun~?" Rin sang excitedly.

"Y-Yeah... l-lucky..."

Suddenly, spooky organ music started up, and the car jerked forward, moving at a slow pace.

_God, give me courage.. Please.._ I murmured, closing my eyes.

"Abandon all hope, ye who enter here." The creepy voice echoed, hitting my ears. I gasped, and I immediately grabbed Rin's hand tightly.

_No.. I'm scared.. I'm scared!_

Rin looked at me, her voice sound worried. "Len? Are you o-ah!"

The cars suddenly sped up, and we flew through a tunnel, which was completely black.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!" It seemed like my heart jumped into my throat. I screamed as hard I could; I couldn't handle my fear anymore! Plus, a ghostly figure popped up right in front of us.

M-my God,

KUCHISAKE-ONNA?

It opened the mask which covered its face, as it swung a sickle. Its face was shown, and I could see clearly—its mouth was ripped! Then I screamed again, my voice sounded even higher-pitched than before.

Rin grabbed my arm. It seemed like she want to mock me, but thank God she didn't have any time to do that—we were rocketed along a turn so steep that the cart felt like it was going to tip over, and we were face to face with a blood covered man, swinging an axe. My eyes widened.

"Aaaaaaaaahhh!" Rin screamed, clinging to me. I clung her back tightly, but not in a gentle way to embrace her: I WAS TOO SCARED.

I couldn't even think about being happy as Rin clung to me. My senses were numb, covered with fear. I didn't care anymore about being embarrassed or others, as another horror popped up in front of me. Whether it was a zombie, werewolf, or vampire, they knew exactly where to put the scares to make everyone jump.

A bright light poured on my face. I blinked. Sunlight.

"Oh. The r-ride's o-o-over."

Slowly I opened my eyes, still trembling. _Thank God I'm still alive.._

I blinked, and I found myself still clinging to Rin. My heart skipped a beat.

"A-Ah..." Her eyes widened, and she separated herself from me quickly as the lap-bar was pulled up.

"Aaahhh! You two are so totally cute together!" One of the fans commented as she held a camera, taking a picture of us.

"Wh-what do you mean by that?" Rin asked haltingly, and I saw her face was.. red?

I smirked, "Ohime-sama, are you blushing?"

"W-what? No! I was just, um... oh! Look at that ride!" She grabbed my hand, dragging me along.

The next few hours were hell. It was no wonder, Rin dragged me to ride a few more rides, tried playing a few games—which were completely abnormal for a little girl like her. My voice was husky—I had screamed enough—just to accompany Rin.

Then as we looked around for something fun, she stopped, pointing at the stuffed bear, hanging over the "Guess your age/weight" booth.

"Len! Win me that teddy bear!" Rin smiled.

I frowned. "What? How do you expect me to do that?"

"Use the shota-power, Lenny! Tell him to guess your age."

I sighed, going up to the booth while grumbling.

"Um... you gotta guess my age, I guess." I handed over the money. The person at the booth took it.

"Okay! If I'm right, you get nothing, if I'm within three years of your real age, you get to pick something from that bin there. If I'm any more off than that, you can take your pick of anything. Ready?"

I nodded, biting my lip and staring at the ground. I wasn't sure this one would work.. Well, it seemed he could guess my age easily.

"Hmmm... I'm gonna have to say... ten? Nine? I'm gonna have to go with ten."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"WHAT?"

Rin busted into laughter, holding her stomach. "S-see? I t-t-told you... y-you're so s-s-s-shota!"

Crap.

Ten? WHAT THE HECK? IS MY FACE NOT ENOUGH LIKE A GUY'S?

I screamed, "I'M FOURTEEN!"

The guy looked surprised. "Really? Fourteen? Are you sure?"

My eyes widened. I gritted my teeth, holding my anger as I noticed a pink-haired girl and teal-haired girl rushing by me. "Y-yeah! I'll prove it. Miku-nee! Luka-nee!" I waved over the two, who were walking along with cotton candy. They turned their heads, walking towards me. "What's up?"

"Tell this man how old I am."

"Fourteen." The two spoke in unison. "Why?" Miku asked, raising one of her brows.

I turned to the guy, my lips curved into a victory smile. "Ha! See?"

"Dang... I didn't see that one coming. Okay, kid, pick what you want." I rushed over to the bear, scooping it up. "Here," I handed it to Rin.

"Yay!" Rin squealed, grinning happily like a child. Miku-nee and Luka-nee stared at us with confused look, "What just happened?"

"Ah, nothing! We have just tried this game, and the guy guessed Len's age wrong!" Rin explained.

"Really? What did he guess?" Luka-nee questioned curiously.

"They said Len was ten."

They busted into hard laughter.

* * *

We rode a few more rides. Soon Rin checked the time, "Looks like we only have time for one more ride... Hey! Let's go on that one!" She pointed to a giant roller coaster.

My face turned pale as I looked at the line. "I don't know, ohime-sama... the line looks really long..."

"What are you talking about? It's a five minute line! Let's go!" She grabbed my hand.

"A-Ah... okay."

We were on the roller coaster in no time, as the ride slowly went up the first hill. Rin smiled hugely; she looked really excited about this. I closed my eyes tightly, muttering repeatedly.

_God.. Please.. Help me.. I swear this is the last time I ride a roller-coaster!_

The roller-coaster sped up.

I screamed loudly— Again, I didn't care about anything. The only I could think was HOW CAN I EXIT FROM THIS FUCKING HELL? My face turned completely white as we barreled up and down hills, around curves and through loops. Rin screamed excitedly—she was really enjoying this.

"Wooo-hooo!"

"Aaaaahhhh!"

"Yeaaah!"

"AAAAAUGH!"

"Yaaaayyyy!"

"EEEEEEEP!"

Finally, the ride was over. I sighed out of relief, walking in a zig-zag line. My body was shaking as well, and I leaned my hands on the wall. Rin jumped a little, cheerfully. "Awww... can't we go again?"

My face paled even more.

...Had she lost her fear? Or actually, had she never had it before?

Then she rolled her eyes, looking at the time, and smiled. "Well, maybe it's too-"

"It's too late, let's go!" I cut off her words, grabbed her hand and dragged her away. She immediately took the bear from the ride attendant.

She gave me a puzzled look, "Len? Why are you shaking so much?"

Didn't she know how I felt about roller-coasters? I lied, "N-no reason. Just afraid that Master-sama is worried about us." She gave me a confused look.

Master, Meiko, Kaito, Yuki, and Kiyoteru were in the car. Kaito was happily munching on ice cream, Meiko was passed out drunk in the back, and Yuki had fallen asleep on Kiyoteru's shoulder. Rin and I quickly got into the car to wait for the others.

"Did you two have a fun time?" Master turned to look at us.

"Yeah! It was great! Look what Len won me with his shota-ness!" Rin said happily, showing up the cute bear to him.

I growled, "I'm not a shotaaaahhhh.." but the word ended with my yawning. Oh my, I was really tired after this day.. Accompanying Rin really made me use up my energy! Pretty soon the others piled into the car, and we set out for home. I leaned to the side sleepily, as I noticed Rin's head leaned against my shoulder. A pink blush came across my cheeks. I turned my gaze to her, staring at her angelic face.

Why could she be so damned cute when she was sleeping? I rubbed her hair slowly, it felt really soft.. My lips curved into a small smile. I pulled her gently, leaning my head on top of hers. I gazed at her, and I kissed her forehead softly, hoping she wouldn't wake up from her sleep.

I whispered to her quietly, "Daisuki dayou, ohime-sama."

* * *

"Twins? We're home." Master shook our body.

"Nn.." I opened my eyes, realizing that I had been sleeping like Rin.

"..Huh...? ..Oh!" Rin blinked her eyes, and she had a little shock by finding she had been sleeping on me. I turned my head, avoiding Rin, but I was sure my face was turning red.

"Um, okay, thanks, Master-sama."

She stretched and got out of the car, so did I. We slowly made our way up to our rooms, and I rushed up into the bathroom, changing up my clothes into pajamas. She smirked at me at me as she walked passed me to get to our bathroom.

"Two days down, five to go."

I gave her a glare as I walked towards the bed, but I felt a little happiness that there were still five days for me to be her servant..

* * *

**yep, that's all. I hope you like this one. Sorry, i'm too lazy to reply the reviews.. maybe later?**

**and i'm in a hurry now, so.. SEE YA!**

**err.. review?**


End file.
